Une Autre Lumière
by Terres De Brume
Summary: Parce que parfois, même les elfes ont peur, et il faut une nouvelle Lumière pour percer les ténèbres de leur esprit...


A travers mes yeux

**Une autre Lumière.**

**Auteur:** Fania a. k. a. Fanfan ou Fanderpg

**Genre****:** One Shot. Friendship, puisque c'est proposé.

**Base:** LOTR, of course

**Disclaimer:** Si les Tolkien sont vendeurs, je me met sur la liste, hein.

**Note:** Et voila comment s'est passée la visite de Legolas aux cavernes de Helm… Du moins dans ma p'tite caboche

Et y'a pas de slaaaaaaaash! (tout les personnages du Lord se réjouissent)

**Une autre Lumière.**

Les cavernes.

Pourquoi diable les Nains sont-ils tous obsédés par les cavernes? Par tout les Valars, je vais finir par en perdre la raison! De l'air! Je veux de l'air! Il m'en faut… Oh, par Manwë, faites qu'il y aie ne fut-ce qu'une toute petite brise!

"Tout vas bien, Legolas?"

Les yeux d'Estel sont inquiets, bien que son visage reste calme. J'inspire aussi profondément que possible sans qu'il ne le remarque, puis je réponds:

"Oui, merci."

Mensonge! Mensonge éhonté! Jamais je ne me suis senti si oppressé, et j'aimerais mille fois mieux revivre la bataille de la Porte Noire que de me trouver ici… au moins avais-je alors la certitude de mourir, sinon dans la forêt, au moins sous le ciel!

"Legolas, mon ami, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire…"

Ne mentez pas, Estel. Vous mentez mal, bien qu'en toute sincérité. Vous n'êtes encore qu'un grand enfant persuadé que seuls les flèches ou le chagrin nous atteignent, nous autres elfes… Je doute que vous ayez ne fut-ce qu'envisagé que nous puissions craindre autre chose que la mort… Vous n'êtes certes pas stupide, mais enfin chacun sait que les croyances et la raison sont loin d'être toujours en accord. Et la raison ne prime pas toujours sur les sentiments…

Comment pourrais-je alors vous avouer le chagrin qui me ronge cette nuit? Non, je ne le puis.

"Je le sais," dis-je, ma voix aussi paisible que possible. "Tout va bien, merci."

Vous mentez mal, Legolas. Plus mal encore qu'un humain. Pourquoi n'avouez-vous pas? Par orgueil sans-doute. Ah, maudite fierté déplacée! Je la voudrais brisée, éparpillée aux quatre vents, et pouvoir dire ce qui me pèse. Mais pourquoi diable ai-je promis de visiter ces maudites grottes!

A ce moment, sans doute pensais-je mourir avant de pouvoir honorer mon serment… Mais le fait est que je vécut, et aujourd'hui mon cœur se serre à l'idée de poser ne fut-ce qu'un orteil sur le sol de ces gouffres! Finalement, devant l'insistance muette de l'enfant qui-n'en-est-plus-un (mais c'est peine perdue, Estel n'atteindra jamais le stade adulte, à mes yeux!) je soupire et me résigne.

"Je peut tout endurer, Aragorn. Les batailles, la souffrance… des milliers de morts à mes côtés me sont supportables, pourvut que me restent les êtres chers à mon cœur et les bois de Vertefeuille le Grand… Mais pas cela. Je craint que mes jambes ne se dérobent sous moi lorsqu'il me faudra pénétrer sous terre…"

Je ne veut pas y entrer.

Tout mon être me le hurle: mes deux siècles d'existence me laissent encore trop jeune et loin d'être assez désespéré pour pénétrer de moi-même dans le tombeau!.

Non, non, pas de larmes, jamais! Je ne me le permet pas! Les mots seuls sont bien assez humiliants, pas de larmes. Pas de larmes!

"Legolas… si vous ne voulez pas entrer dans ces cavernes, ouvrez-vous en à Gimli!"

Ah non, jamais! Comment, perdre à la fois l'estime des deux être qui me sont les plus cher? Hors de question! Déjà je sent peser sur moi la pitié du mot "vouloir". Estel a suffisamment de délicatesse pour prétendre que c'est ma volonté qui m'éloigne de ces gueules béantes, mais nous savons tout deux que je ne le _peut_ pas. J'en suis _incapable_ et ce mot me hante.

Maudits soient les nains et leur obsession pour les entrailles du monde! Elle a mené le peuple de la Moria à sa perte, et il semblerait qu'elle me tire vers la mienne.

"Par Eru, quel besoin avaient les Nains de s'établir dans les montagnes? N'auraient-ils pu se contenter de trous, comme les Hobbits?"

Il semble qu'Aragorn n'ai pas perçut mon murmure emporté, et je m'en sent soulagé.

Je suis injuste et je le sait: c'est moi, et moi seul qui ait promis. Je suis le seul à blâmer pour mon tourment actuel… mais je n'y parvient pas.

Sang des Valars, pourquoi, pourquoi ne puis-je entrer ici, dans cette simple crevasse, ce stupide trou, sans me sentir défaillir? J'ai l'impression d'être une femme s'évanouissant devant une souris, et je déteste cela! Nous ne sommes encore que sur le rempart extérieur du Gouffre de Helm, et déjà j'étouffe de son ventre prêt à m'avaler.

J'apperçoit, plus loin devant moi, la silhouette courtaude de Gimli qui sautille entre les décombres et les ossements de races diverses déjà blanchis par les charognards et le soeil du Rohan. Il est agile, et prompt à trouver un chemin sur ce sol inégal, malgré la petitesse de ses membres. En le voyant ainsi, forme trapue qui se déplace sur le fond de la nuit, je ne peu empêcher mon esprit de me rappeler que, autrefois, au début de notre quête, je le comparait à un Orc.

Il n'en n'est pas un, je le sais, car je l'ai vu faire preuve du plus grand respect envers les hommes et les Elfes, vivants ou morts… Mais la sombre gueule ou il m'entraine, nimbée du brouillard du crépuscule, m'évoque trop les Monts Brumeux pour que je ne fasse pas le rapprochement avec leurs visqueux habitants.

Enfin, voila qu'il se dresse devant nous, et je sens le regard d'Aragorn peser sur moi. Le Nain est bépuisé, et pourtant une lueur d'excitation brille dans son regard, qui me rappelle brusquement que nous ne venons pas du même monde.

"Pressons nous, pressons nous!" halète-t-il, et son ton me rappelle celui d'une certaine créature que nous avions capturé à la demande de Gandalf. "La lumière est magnifique, Legolas! Pressons-nous, ou vous n'en verrez rien!"

Il repart aussitôt, soufflant comme un Warg en pleine course, Aragorn sur ses talons. Pour moi, je fini par me mouvoir avec réticence, non sans l'horrible impression que chaque pas me rapproche d'avantage d'une gueule béante prête à m'engloutir. Il ne nous faut que trop peu de temps pour atteindre l'entrée des cavernes, et je réprime un soupir. Un instant, j'hésite sur le seuil, mais il me faut suivre mes compagnons, et je pose un pied devant moi.

Aragorn tient un flambeau qui éclaire quelque peu nos pas mais, lorsque soudainement je ne perçoit plus ni la lueur du lune ni celle des étoiles, lorsque même mes yeux d'Elfes ne distinguent plus que de vague formes dans l'ombre, je sent mon cœur s'emballer. Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, j'ai peur sans avoir une véritable bonne raison de le faire. Je force mes jambes à faire encore quelques pas, puis je m'immobilise, incapable d'aller plus loin.

Tout ceci est pire, mille fois pire que la Moria, ou le Chemin des Morts. J'ai apprit depuis quelles abominations pouvaient se terrer dans l'ombre, quelles horreurs surgissaient des ténèbres. Nul besoin ici, nulle quête vitale ne me presse. Rien d'essentiel ne m'oblige à avancer. Rien de plus que ma propre parole. Je l'ai donnée, je ne puis la reprendre, pourtant je me surprend à la maudire.

Allons, Legolas, il faut avancer. Il n'y a plus de monstre, plus d'urgence, plus de menace pour vous pousser, désormais. Plus rien que l'orgueil, la fierté et, plus que tout, l'amitié. L'aiguille de la honte me talonne les côtés, mais mes membres refusent de lui obéir, et mes membres de marbre pèsent à mes côtés comme des poids inutiles. Ou est donc passée l'agilité de mon corps de guerrier?

Les Elfes sont pâles de nature, pourtant si j'en juge par l'intense froid que je sens m'envahir, je dirais qu'à mesure que la flamme de la torche s'éloigne, les couleurs et la vie abandonnent mes traits.

Oh, pitié, ne me laissez pas!

Un faible "non" étranglé parvient à mes oreilles, et je ne reconnais pas ma voix dans ce croassement rauque. Allons, voyons que ma gorge se serre, que les yeux me piquent. Je ferme violement les paupières. Il ne sera pas dit que je m'abaisserais si loin!

"Legolas? Tout vas bien?"

Non. non, tout va mal. J'ai l'affreuse sensation de nager en plein cauchemar, Gimli, et la morsure de mes ongles dans mes paumes échoue à me réveiller. Je te trahis, ami, et j'en ai honte, mais je ne suis tout simplement pas capable d'aller plus loin. Mes mâchoires résistent, mais je parviens à les entrouvrir pour laisser s'échapper un sifflement de ma gorge:

"Je ne le puis. _Je ne le puis._"

La nuit la plus sombre ne m'inquiètes pas le moins du monde, et je bravait –et braverait encore- les recoins les plus sombres et suintant de tout Mirkwood… mais je ne peu rester de marbre face à à ce gigantesque estomac, ce tombeau vide… il n'y a ni vent ni arbres dans les intestins de la terre!

Allons, Legolas! Tout ceci est ridicule, cessez vos élucubrations stupides et avancez!

Mais je ne peut pas.

"Legolas? Etes-vous certain que tout va bien? Legolas?"

mes jambes tressaillent, trembles, puis se dérobent sous mon poids et, sans les réflexes d'Aragorn, je m'effondrerait à genoux. J'ai beau être accompagné de l'Espoir, il ne me profite pas. C'est l'espoir des Hommes qui me retient actuellement, et je suis un Elfe. Cet espoir, je ne parvient pas à le saisir, je ne peu que m'agripper à celui qui le personnifie.

Je sens les yeux de Gimli posés sur moi, et son regard pèse plus qu'aucun autre avant lui.

"Pardon."

Pas de larme, non –bien faible victoire, en vérité!- mais des tremblements convulsifs dans tout le corps.

"Pardon Gimli, pardon! Mais je ne peu vous suivre, je ne peu _pas vous suivre!_ Les Elfes ne sont pas faits pour les entrailles du monde!"

Je peine à reconnaître ma voix dans ce gémissement maigrelet et, agenouillé, la tête baissée, je n'ai pas lâché les bras d'Aragorn.

"Je ne vous emmènes pas visiter les entrailles du monde, Legolas."

Surpris, je fixe Gimli, et je découvre un sourire compatissant sous son épaisse pilosité rousse.

"Je ne vous entraîne pas dans les Entrailles du Monde, mais dans les Racines de la Terre."

Des racines.

Oh, Gimli, mon ami, vous ignorez sans doute à quel point ce mot peu résonner dans mon esprit! Trois syllabes, et voici qu'une pâle lueur point et grandit dans mon esprit. La ou il y a des racines, il y a des arbres, des plantes… il y a de la vie! Et cela, je connais. La vie ne m'effraie pas.

"Oubliez votre regard d'Elfe, Legolas. Et tâchez de voir ces cavernes à travers mes yeux."

Surprit, je saisit néanmoins la main qu'il me tends et me redresse avec la sensation d'abandonner au sol ce qui me clouait sur place. Je ne prétends pas n'avoir plus peur, loin de la… mais je me sens capable à présent d'avancer dans ces tunnels et de tenir ma promesse. Je ne sais comment te remercier, Gimli, sincèrement! En deux simples phrases, tu viens de dissiper un poids trop lourd à porter en ces jours de joie nouvelle.

Car même les Elfes ont peu, et qu'il faut parfois une autre lumière pour rendre la différence plus familière.


End file.
